Wake Me from this Nightmare
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Kankuro is holding Gaara as he's dying from sickness and begins to regret not being a better brother. Is this really happening? He cries out, 'Please wake me fromt this nightmare' [not incest]


**don't own don't sue.**

**I knwo this isn't the best but I was feeling horrible and on the brink of tears so I had to write something. **

_Kankuro thinking_

**Not Incest!!**

* * *

_And I held him, begging and pleading for him not to go. Cause if he died I'd die too. He's my best friend now and knowing he was almost gone broke my insides. Holding him against me I cried into his hair begging more and more for this just to be a horrible nightmare. Please God wake me up._

_He's too young to die now. I didn't even get enough time to be this close to him. I could feel his body burning from fever and that small fame shake against me. He was sick for so long he knew better then to come out here. I told him I'd be back soon but he had to come this far to keep me safe and now he was dying in my arms with no one to help me. Please brother don't do this to me. You always kept me from horrible things and now, the rare moment I needed to keep you safe I left to do my "duty." I'd take it back in a moment if you'd get better._

_His skin is so pale and body so weak that he collapsed as soon as the battle ended. He's my only brother God. Please don't take him. I've sinned beyond anyone and I was a heartless monster. So why punish the innocent of another to hurt me? Can't you take me instead? Those lips are parted sucking in gasps of air to pull through but I can't get him back in time. We're so far away. Please don't leave me here. Don't make me hold this guilt with my dying brother. Wake me up! This can't be real. _

_Soft eyes catch mine and whimper in pain. Never have I seen him this weak nor scared in my life. The wind blows mocking me, picking up sand to make it dance around us. Fight it. Fight death. I love you brother, I know I never told you so but I do and I just want to take back the days I ignored you. Give me one more chance to show him how much I care. I'm his big brother, God dammit! I'm supposed to keep him safe! I'm a failure. _

_Gaara won't look away form me, my tears falling in a river. I can't breathe. I want to die with him so he won't be alone anymore. All the nights he was awake with fear the monster in him would kill the ones he did care about or take over him completely. All the chances I had to show that I was a big brother who wanted to take care of him...I missed those chances. He's getting cold now and we both shiver in the wind. The desert can be such an unforgiving friend who leaves you to suffer in the end._

_I feel his chest slow in breathing and his eyes get heavy on me. I beg him not to leave, not yet. I'm too afraid to be here alone. This must've been what he felt, every night. My fingers trace the love kanji on his forehead. I clench my teeth down and scream as his body grows more and more limp in my helpless arms. I'm sorry Gaara, I should've stayed to help. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't go yet..._

Kankuro's eyes flashed open at a hand brushing the hair out of his face. Dark eyes catch a figure sitting on the side of the bed. It is night in Suna and the boy is in his dark room filled with puppets at their watchful eyes. He hears the sound of water being squeeze from a rag into a bowl. As his eyes adjust, the shinobi realizes who the caretaker is.

"You're fever has reached it pitch. It should start dying down." the red head placed a cool rag on the older boy's head, "You seem to be having bad dreams. It's the sickness. You will be fine."

"G-Gaara?" an unsure caught the Kazekage as he looked back into the dark onyx eyes, burning with fear. He had been there all night and Temari all day keeping an eye son their brother. Somehow, an enemy ninja had poisoned Kankuro while on a mission. If Gaara hadn't found the weak boy, he'd be dead. Temari called Shikamaru to send some medicine fast. It had come that day and they administered it immediately. The puppeteer swallowed, "How long have...I-?

"About three days. You'll be ok. Don't worry about it ok?" Gaara's voice was softer then usual but not very emotional. The younger brother grabbed a second rag and begin wetting it.

"You've..been taking care of me?" question Kankuro.

"Temari too." He placed the cool rag on his brother's neck. A smile crept up onto the sick one's face as he watched the smaller boy care for him like a parent. He was Kazakage so it made sense he'd take care of those in need. Emotion filled Kankuro now knowing he only had a bad dream. He was safe, Gaara was safe. Just a bad dream.

"Thank you…for everything." he whispered laying there feeling a little better then before. Outside the window threw sand at the blinded window, a normal sound that made the siblings feel at ease.

"It'll be ok, Kankuro." his brother looked back giving an unlikely smile that was faded and hard to notice. "I'll be here all night incase you need more medicine or anything."

A nod gave Gaara comfort his brother was better now. In all honestly, Kankuro had cause much fear with how sick he became in a soft amount of time. But it was over now and everything was getting better. For Gaara it seemed like a bad dream he couldn't get out of. But bad dreams could always turn good. The desert can be an unforgiving friend but it could also bring you closer to those you feel need you most.

* * *

**So that took away my pain and sadness.**


End file.
